Prophecies
by littlemissanonymouss
Summary: Percy and the gang find themselves stranded on the shores of England when a freak acciddent gets them separated from their whale watching tour. Rachel prophecies, and the prophecy leads them to a mysterious school for wizards where they meet a strange boy who tell them about His friends Harry, Hermione,and Ron who are out hunting for Horcruxes and Nico gets a girlfriend! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hi everybody, this is my first fanfiction so please be kind! The titles of each chapter will tell whose point of view the chapter is being told from, so no confusion! Please review I would really appreciate it, constructive comments please, no offensive comments would be nice! Enjoy! **

**Annabeth**

Here I am on a whale watching trip with my boyfriend Percy, best friend Thalia, Rachel, Nico, and Grover. Sally Jackson, Percy's mother had won six tickets in a raffle to a whale watching tour. Sally was not much for boat rides, and besides she was celebrating a late Honey Moon with Paul Blofis, Percy's step father in Niagara. We were about ten miles of the coast of North America looking for the gentle giants of the sea and Thalia and Nico were sea sick.

We had been riding off into the Atlantic for about two hours now, farther and farther into the realm of Poseidon. I say Poseidon because believe it or not we are all half-bloods. I am Annabeth Chase daughter of the goddess Athena, the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy. My hair is in a curly, blonde ponytail in the back of my head under a blue baseball cap. My eyes are as gray as a storm cloud, and I have fair skin, tanned with years of rigorous training and battling monsters. I wouldn't call myself pretty after years of living across from the daughters of Aphrodite, but I do not think myself of ugly either after a year of dating Percy, who always mentions how pretty I look but failing to notice even the most obvious changes to my appearance (like an average man).

Percy and I are seventeen years old. It has been about a year since we defeated Kronos and saved camp Half-Blood and all of the Olympians. And we just past our one year anniversary from the time we have started dating. School was starting in the upcoming weeks and Percy and I will be separated into two separate schools on separated parts of the nation for nine months. Did I mention we were going to be separated? Thalia will rejoin her huntresses, and Nico will return to camp Half-Blood along with Grover. Rachel will go live back with her father and maintain frequent visits to the camp.

As I was standing over the front of the boat, looking out over the ocean while some tourists were photographing a playful dolphin pod, I heard some footsteps approach from behind. It was Percy, my boyfriend. He had gotten noticeably taller over the past few months. His messy black hair framed his face perfectly, he was looking especially handsome today and his face seemed to glow (assumed that was because we were on the ocean, and Percy is a son of Poseidon, the god of the sea.)

I assumed he came over to see if I could help him with his summer reading homework until I noticed the serious look in his sea green eyes. "Oh no, what happened? Did Nico start violently vomiting again, how about Thalia, is she any less green?" I said in a worried tone. "Annabeth, it's much worse than that. Our location is 47 degrees north and 40 degrees west." Percy said in a grim voice. "THAT'S IMMPOSSIBLE! WE ARE HUNDREDS OF MILES OF COURSE!" I screamed. "SSHHH!" Percy hissed. "We must warn the others," I said, "they have the right to know, I suspect a monster is behind this." "Your right, as usual wise girl." Percy said. "As if I'm ever wrong seaweed brain." I chuckled playfully. We exchanged a quick kiss and ran off to the sick ward.

We were below the deck opening the door that lead into sick ward, opening the door on a very green looking Grover, Thalia, and Nico. Rachel was in the cafeteria getting something to eat. "Well I have to say you look pretty down for someone who has no risk of drowning." Grover said in a playful tone. "Yeah, Grover not the time for jokes." Percy said. "Oh no, what happened?" Thalia respond, her electric blue eyes staring at us. "We believe we are being hijacked by a monster." Percy said. "Can you be a little more specific, at what kind of monster is hijacking us?" Nico sighed. "Oh, sorry. I do not know." Percy replied. "Then how do you know we are being hijacked?" Grover asked. "Percy says we hundreds of miles of miles of the coast and our destination." I said to reassure the group that Percy was right.

Just then Rachel came in looking sick. "What's wrong Rachel?" Thalia asked seconds before Rachel collapsed. We knew the look before, we cursed in ancient Greek scrambling for a pen and a piece of paper. Thalia reached in her pocket brought out a pen that writes silver ink, and Nico found a piece of black construction paper on the floor and gave it to me, Thalia did the same, We did that just before Rachel's voice split in three.

"_Heroes of Olympian War pasted,_

_A new battle will rage on._

_It will be hundreds innocents last,_

_Beware the con,_

_Of Power and might._

_Beware the Hallows three_

_And set things right!_"

Just then Rachel's voice broke. She fell to the ground, her red hair flying in the air. Percy, Grover, and Nico quickly picked her up and laid her on the bed. She awoke within the next few minutes. She sat up her green pants were too big on her, they were held together by a neon pink belt, her shirt was pale and dark stripped purple and ripped in various spots. "What did I prophesize?" she said uncertainty. I read it back to the group. My dyslexia was becoming better, but I still had my moments. "What does it mean?" Grover asked. "_Heroes of Olympian War passed_," Thalia analyzed, I think it is referring to us, stopping Kronos and all." Thalia said after a brief moment of thought.

"_A new battle will rage on._" Grover puffed. "I think we all know what that means." he sighed. "_It will be hundreds innocents last,_" Nico shrugged. "I guess my father's kingdom will become enlarged." Nico joked. "Bianca would smack you for that." Thalia teased. Nico shot her a filthy look. "_Beware the con, of power and might._" Thalia rehearsed. "I guess it has to do with becoming power hungry." She said this, ignoring the evil eye from Nico. Percy finally spoke. "_Beware the Hallows three_. What the heck does that even mean!" Percy looked paranoid. "I don't know, but I am afraid we are going to find out and we will have to set things right." I noticed I wasn't the center of attention when I finished saying this. I saw what everybody was staring at. Nico was heading toward the small window in the upper corner of the room with a hypnotized looking face!

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Uh, review! ***Looks at you with great big puppy dog eyes***. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This will be a shorter chapter, because well… you'll see when you read it. Thank you to everyone who has looked at my story! While looking at my story stats just a few hours after I published chapter 1 I noticed that 34 people looked at my story! 34 in only 4 hours (most likely more by the time I post this!)! That is more success than I ever had on FP! **

**Thank you DaughterofLilyandSeaGod, Liljean15690, and Cannibal Crow for adding me to your story alert!**

**Thank You ForbbidenForest for adding me to your favorite stories!**

**Thank You ForbbidenForest,** **Splashfire, Maren, and Minilopsided for the reviews!**

**Nico**

"_It will be thousands innocence last,_" I shrugged, "I guess my father's kingdom will become enlarged." I joked. I was just trying to lighten the mood. Everything sounded so sad, but of course after I said it… "Bianca would smack you for that!" I heard Thalia say. I gave her the evil eye for a little while everybody else was talking. She ignored it so I ignored her. Ever since Thalia became leader of the huntresses, she became no fun anymore. She was always so serious! I just ignored it.

The reason I say, my father's kingdom is because I am Nico de Angelo. My father is Hades, the god of the dead and riches. Technically I am the oldest here, but I take the appearance of the youngest. I was born over seventy years ago, but I spent almost sixty, maybe more in the lotus casino with my older (and only) sister Bianca. Bianca passed away three years ago, and she visits me in visions from time to time while I am sleeping.

"_Beware the Hallows three,_" I heard Percy exclaim while baling his hands into a fist. "What the heck does that even mean?" Percy exclaimed. Through all of Percy's shouting I heard a voice. It was a woman's voice, and it was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard! She was singing a lovely song that popped visions of Bianca in my head. I looked around the ship, suddenly, I saw green grass. And Bianca was standing with a picnic basket beckoning me to come over. She was in her floppy green sunhat, wearing a pretty dark green dress patterned with black flowers.

Next to her was Hades. Dad I thought, he was in his human form and he was smiling at me. Then there was another woman who I did not recognize. She was smiling at me with a kind face, soft eyes, and her clothes were unusual. They looked like they were from the 1940's. Wait 1940's? Could that be…? MOTHER! The lady smiled at me, as if to say yes. It was her! Mother, Mother, Mother…MOTHER! I could not help myself, it was her, and my eyes welled with tears. I started to walk towards her, I could not help myself, and I ran.

There was some kind of barrier in the way of me and my family. I crashed through whatever it was then started running toward the again. I was so close to them, but I felt something gripping my ankles, then another force gripping my arms, I looked backwards, and saw Percy gripping my ankles, and Thalia pulling my wrists, making a weird expression as though she were holding her breath. I yelled at them to stop. I screamed in their faces, I kicked and thrashed, around, my mouth was filling with some kind of gross salty liquid. I sputtered, and spit, until suddenly I slipped underneath the surface of what felt like water. I looked around, my eyes stung with salt; my family was nowhere to be seen.

**A/N Sorry it was so short, I just wanted to post something because I have exams this week, so I might not post be the weekend. Uh, review! *Looks at you with huge adorable puppy dog eyes*. Thanks, I appreciate reveiws!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ! I am soooooooo sorrrry! I know I promised to update by last weekend, but I got sooooo busy and I got a major case of writing block :'( **

**Whatever you do not trust a single approximate update time I make because I most likely will not keep it… sorry. **

**As usual:**

**Thank you to**

**ForbiddenForest, Huntermitchie2000, Splashfire, and ReadingGurl07 for reviewing!**

**Thank you to**

**ForbiddenForest and oneBulletForYou for adding me to your favorite stories list!**

**Thank you to**

**ReadingGurl07, razska'spromise, Number1Bookworm, Liljean15690, DaughterofLilyandSeaGod, and Cannibal Crow for adding this story to your story alert!**

**Siren Sister 1**

"_Laalaaaoooo…"_ I sang at the top of my voice. I was hungry, and I and my sister were reeling in a kill. Our lovely voices seducing sailors into becoming our meal. This meal should hold us over until we get over to the Bermuda Triangle. You see even though most of the sirens have already moved over with the gods to the Bermuda Triangle a.k.a. the new Mediterranean Sea, but a few members of our species have still stayed in the Mediterranean and I and my older sister are no exception.

"_Ooo ooo ooo…"_ We are headed to this Triangle because food is plentiful there, and food is scarce in the Mediterranean now a day. I flapped my black wings with silvery-blue tips in delight as we spotted our pray. It was a young human male, about fourteen or fifteen, healthy and well-fed looking. He had spikey black hair and reddish brown eyes. YES! He would certainly make a fine, full meal! I could already taste him.

I do not necessarily like to hurt or kill creatures, in fact the only reason I do it at all is because I need to eat. My older sister says I sound too much like a human and I should be more vicious like her. But how could I? Most things we torture, kill, and devour do not reform back within a couple of years like we do. I should just stop thinking and sing! "_Laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa looooooooooooo laaaaa looooo…"_

**Siren Sister 2**

I hit my sister with my wing, she was not singing on key again. _"Loooaaaaaloooaaaaooooo..."_ Ugh! Sing it right or do not sing it at all! My little sister is an absolute disgrace to me! I love her very much, but I scold her often because she is so inept at being a Siren. I am the eldest sister and the wisest in the ways of being a cold blooded killer. My poor innocent sister would not make it out in the ocean without me! With all this only kill when absolutely necessary crap! Ugh! She needs to kill these dirty rotten humans and delight in it too. These people are responsible for many sirens fading away into nothingness! When they stop believing in us, we vanish! I and my sister must keep up the siren legacy!

We will do it to! I see the young male we will devour, and I see some friends swimming after him! Perfect! This meal will be a nice full one! I licked my bloodstained lips with pleasure! I poised myself on the rock we were on took position, my wings tensed, and then I took off with a gust of wind! I flew over at a top speed. My talons sharp and ready to strike! I noticed the boy bobbed under the surface of the water. Damn! It's time to go fishing! I swooped down and struck the water's edge. Drat! I missed! Although, I did leave deep gashes in the boy who was bobbing. He started a bleeding heavily!

I delighted in seeing his facial expression! I liked my lips again, and I struck managing to leave gashes in the other two as well. The smell of blood was unbearable. I was getting tired of this game now and so was my sister. She flew over and helped the assault. We quickly knocked all three children out; they suffered heavily from blood loss. We started picking at them, and drinking the blood from the water. It was delicious! Suddenly out of the corner of my eye, I saw a sharp metal object penetrate my sister and destroy her…

**A/N: Yay! Please review *Looks at you with giant irresistible puppy dog eyes* **

**P.S.: Can you tell me which sister you like better? Sweet innocent sister 1, or vicious, coldblooded sister 2?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey Everybody! I hope it has not been to long since I last updated ;) ! I have gotten out of school last Friday! Now I am finally free, Muhahahahahah!**

**On a less violent note I have added a poll on my Profile page about who Nico will date in the upcoming chapters of my story. Romance will **_**not**_** be a big part of my story, but it will add a little spice in the more intense chapters of the story. The poll will consist of a list of girls who I'm sure you will all agree Nico may have a chance of dating. If there is one not mentioned on the list I will add it in if you pm message me or leave the question in one of your reviews. I already have an idea about who he is going to date and eventually…**

**But I am always open to suggestions! **

**Sorry I am a bit pressed for time so I will keep the Thank You's short (I doubt any one reads these anyway)**

**Thank You to everyone who Reviewed, Favorited and put me on an Alert, I will mention you when I am not in such a hurry.**

**Now without any delay, before the note becomes any longer than the actual chapter itself:**

**Grover**

Percy and Thalia were in the water swimming after Nico who was approaching the sirens. There was candle wax in my, Annabeth's and Rachel's ears. We could not hear the bird woman's beautiful song. All of us were going to check out the captain to see if he was being seduced by the siren's call. We had almost no doubt about it and we were right. We knocked him out cold by hitting him in the head with a vase. Why there was a vase on a boat, I do not know nor do I really care although it brings me to wonder.

After we accomplished that feat, we left Rachel to steer the ship, and Annabeth and I went downstairs to see the progress Percy and Thalia were making on Nico. We came down to see the ocean water streaked with blood. The blood of our demigod friends. They were ducking and bobbing at two sirens attacks. Both Sirens were Large women with raven black feathers with silvery-teal tips. Their talons had to be at least three inches long. I noticed One siren was bigger than the other one, and the smaller one looked like she was following the other one's lead. The sea breeze was going through their long tangled black hair, and their ever shifting blood caked faces were baring sharp little fangs-perfect for tearing my friends limb from limb.

I wanted to jump in and save them, but I would have a difficult time trying to swim with my goat legs. I was desperate for a weapon, so I turned to Annabeth to find she was already two steps ahead of me. I saw her poised with her knife made out of celestial bronze that she kept in a leather strap across her thigh under her pants. She said she started keeping it there to discourage any perverted idea's Percy might get. I still remember how red his face was when she said that! It was so funny, and Mrs. And Mr. Jackson/ Blofis overheard it to, so by then Percy really started getting red then!

Annabeth struck! The dagger flew swiftly and landed right into the smaller sirens chest. The siren quickly started to disintegrate. The Bigger Siren looked toward the cloud of golden dust hen looked back at us, and then all hades broke loose!

**A/N: Sorry it was so short and suckish, as I said I am pressed for time, please review and vote on the poll, and for those of you who have been wondering, I like Siren sister 1 better, but Siren sister 2 is more fun to write! Ciao!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long! I was sooooo busy lately, and I am still busy, but luckily I have found time for this chapter. **

**I am still pressed for time so I will keep the thank yous short :(**

**Thank you to everybody who reviewed, added me or this story on an alert list :D **

**Thank you to anybody who added me or this story to their favorites!**

*****Please take the poll, it is on my profile! I need to hear your thoughts! **

**Percy**

The siren evaporated. Hell broke loose. There is not much more I can say. I was passing out from blood loss. The gashes on our backs were deep. They were bleeding and they did not look like they would stop soon. The last thing I remembered was the siren attacking the ship. I saw Annabeth, Grover and Rachel dove into the water, swimming after us. They braved the siren's furious attacks. At last they caught up too us, and then they too passed out from their injuries.

We drifted…_ far._

When I woke up I found we were on hippocampi, their long tales propelling forward through the dark waves. It was nighttime from what I could see. When I looked up I saw Zoe in her constellation beaming down on us. Her arrow pointed the hippocampi in the direction that hopefully lead to the shore. I gave a weak smile as I passed back out. I felt safe.

When I finally woke up again I noticed I was on sand. I sat up and noticed my shirt was off, and I was covered in bandages. I looked over and saw that Thalia's sleeves were cut off and under her shirt and arms were bandaged like mine. I could not find the others so I shook Thalia awake (which was not the brightest thing I could have done). She subconsciously shoed me away. I looked around, and had not a clue where we were.

"Percy!" I heard a hushed voice call out. It was Rachel. Her red hair looked stiff and sundried. Her clothes were tattered. "Percy, come here Grover will look after Thalia, I have some stuff to tell you!" I walked over to where she was. She told me what happened. Before she dived off she stole the first aid kit. The hippocampi had recused us and swam away from the siren's murderous grasp. Annabeth and Nico had gotten the worst of the injuries while she and Grover had gotten away almost unscathed. Thaila's injures weren't bad but she was suffering from dehydrating and inhaling some salt water. They had landed here eventually.

"Where are we?" I asked Rachel. "I do not know…" she replied looking down. "Rachel, where did you get those shoes? From what I remember you took of your shoes and threw them at the siren." I asked noticing a pair of girly white shoes on her feet. "Umm well…" she started. "Have you seen my shoes?" said a dreamy English accented voice behind us.

**A/N: Good? Bad? Review? Please do! Can anyone tell me who the dreamy voice belongs too? Please remember to take my pole!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: OMG! I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOO VERY SOOORRRRYYYYY! I have been so busy w/ school & sports and art classes, and (you get the picture). Grrr! I promise to update more frequently! And to make it up to you I promise that the next chapter will be suuuuuuper long! 2000+ :) **

**Anyway I am just going to get the chapter so I am going to keep the thank-you's short! **

**SO… thank you to anyone who reviewed, favorite and put this story or me on some kind of alert. And a special thanks to those of you patient enough to put up with the long wait! **

*****~~~Now for our Feature Presentation~~~*****

**Luna**

"Hmm, hmmhmmhmhmmm" I hummed to myself I as dug in the sand looking for caliginosus clams, a rare magical clam that has healing properties for warts. I need them for my father who has one heck of a wart on the tip of his pointer finger. Suddenly I heard voices, and I thought to myself, who would be out on the shores this time of morning? I put down my pale and skipped across the rocky shore. I had come to the spot where I put my shoes. But they were gone! I would not have been surprised, although I wasn't at school. Peculiar.

I heard the voices again and I followed the sound. Maybe whoever was there saw a pair of shoes walk away, it isn't uncommon this time a year, mini hop-goblins, who are a primitive subspecies of hob-goblin, crawl in and hop away inside a pair of shoes. They needed them as shelter during the winter.

Finally I reached the people speaking. They looked about my age, a girl with matted red hair, and a boy with a stunning resemblance to Harry. I asked them. "Have you seen my shoes?" The girl looked at me fearfully, and then the guy looked at the ground, than at the girl than back at me. He nudged her. "Uh…" The girl started in a week voice, than faltered. "It's perfectly fine if you haven't, I suspect they were stolen by mini-hop goblins." I said having a day dream about the funny little creatures.

"Uhh, okay?" The boy said looking at my like I was an escaped nut-job. Then it dawned on me, they must be muggles! "Um, sorry to disturb you muggles!-""MUGGLES?" The boy shouted in a confused tone. "OH! "I forgot that muggles didn't' call themselves muggles. "We-well if you see my shoes they look like your shoes!" I pointed to the girl's shoes then said "Just send them by owl-"Ugh! I messed up again. I really wasn't having a good day! First hop goblins took my shoes now I have shown myself my inability to have a decent conversation with a muggle.

Normally I would blame my bad luck on getting stung by an illfortunâ fly, but I haven't seen one since May. So I ran, determined not to make more a fool of myself any more than I already had. I hadn't gotten far because than the boy caught up to me, knocked me over with his sheer weight and pinned me against the graveled sand. That is when I noticed his shirt was made of blood covered bandages. He looked at me with a look of total fear and confusion and said "Help us."

This was the first time I noticed their accent. I could already tell they weren't from around here. I slipped in and out of a daydream about what could have happed to them. My face relaxed. I smiled as he got off of me, slightly blushing and I said smiling in a slight daydream "You're not from around here are you?" The girl smiled at me weakly and said "You wouldn't believe us if we told you." Tears were welling in her eyes.

**A/N ooohhh, juicy! *glomp* I had so much fun writing this chapter, yes I did make these crazy critters up, but I tried to make them sound as realistic as possible. Please review! *looks at you will intense blue puppy dog eyes! Oh, and if you think it takes me too long to update just pm me. Just don't nag me and go ble ble ble ble Dracula: "I don't do that!" Just say something like whens the next update? Ciao! **


End file.
